On the street where you live
by Pyromaniac-Girl
Summary: A short story about how Hinata feels as she walks a street where Naruto lives.


On the street where you live - A Naruto fan fiction staring Hinata with a cameo by Naruto

She was going to have to run home when she reached the next turning. Again. Or her father would think that he had not only a weak daughter but a slow and lazy one as well. But she couldn't help it. This was the street that _he _lived on. She couldn't pass up an opportunity to walk down it, could she?

It was so strange, the way that just knowing he was somehow near her would make her stomach feel as though tap-dancers were jumping to a song inside her. It was hard to describe, her insides felt like she was cuddling up in warm, thick blankets in the middle of winter. There was also a sudden thrill of anticipation that made her grin and caused her to breath deeply to steady herself. _'What if he came out?'_ this thought alone was enough to make the butterflies in her stomach tap dance once again on her diaphragm.

It sent adrenaline through her heart and her mind spun to different scenarios that all seemed to include them eating Ramen together and him telling Sakura that he couldn't hang out with her today. Because today he wanted to eat Ramen with Hinata, not the pink-haired beauty.

She sighed out loud, with a large smile on her face. It would never actually happen, of course. It wasn't like he would just randomly walk out into the street in front of her on his way to the Ichiraku's …

She stopped in her tracks.

She couldn't believe it ...

There he was!

There he_ actually_ was!

Standing in front of his house, locking up. It was the perfect opportunity to say hi to him but for some reason as Hinata opened her mouth to say 'Hi, Naruto.' she leapt behind a tree.

She could not believe it. All her mental preparation had gone out the window and she was left a quivering mess. Great, just great. She has a fantastic opportunity to hang out with him and she hides behind a tree. It's a good thing that she didn't have any close girlfriends whom she told everything to because she might die of shame if they knew about her alarming habit of jumping behind trees (or fences) whenever _he _was around.

She peeked round the edge of the tree. He had stopped and was bending down, to tie up his shoelaces it seemed, and it presented her with the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him and say something.

For some reason to her that seemed more scary than any mission she had ever been on. Her heart seemed to have to work harder than usual to pump the blood around her body and her lungs were taking in oxygen with great difficulty.

She took some deep breaths to steady her heart rate and decided to take the plunge… Just like a mission, the first bit was always the hardest. Or at least she hoped so. Because if just walking up to him was this difficult and it got harder from there she did not want to try to actually have a proper conversation with him; it would be a kind of bizarre torture and she had enough of that on missions with her team mates, she didn't need it from the boy that she liked as well.

Unfortunately whilst she was psyching herself up to say something to him he decided that his shoelaces were fine the way they were and left. Leaving Hinata shouting 'Hello!' to an empty street with her eyes closed before running frantically away and congratulating herself on actually saying hello to him when she got home.

**I hope that you have enjoyed, or maybe related to, this fan fiction in some way, but if you didn't feel free to tell me why. **

**I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes and hope that you will point any I have made out to me, I did try to check it but I probably made a few mistakes.**

**Have a nice day and Please review if you enjoyed it or have found a mistake. Thanks.**

**The title comes from the song 'The street where you live' from the movie 'My Fair Lady'. I would recommend listening to it as it is a very nice song (Although the bit at the beginning is a bit confusing if you have not watched the movie, or weren't paying attention)**

**Also: The characters and all other Naruto stuff does not belong to me. This is obvious in the fact that I think of 'deadlines' as a kind of rough guide as to when the first draft should be in. Meaning that all Naruto chapters would happen as a kind of once a year thing. So nope, it isn't mine at all. I also do not own the movie 'My Fair Lady' or the song 'The street where you live'.**


End file.
